The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a multi-layer film adhesive for electrically isolating and grounding an integrated circuit chip to a printed circuit substrate.
Integrated circuit chips are conventionally mounted on a printed circuit substrate with either conductive or nonconductive adhesive. Such adhesives typically contain fillers to enhance thermal conduction of heat from the chip to the substrate and to electrically ground the chip to a metallized die attachment pad on the substrate. A metal filler such as silver powder serves this purpose well. If the chip must be electrically isolated from the substrate, a dielectric filled adhesive is used and the substrate does not have a metallized pad beneath the chip.
However, conventional mounting arrangements for integrated circuit chips that must be electrically grounded do not provide for very high density circuits. Furthermore, in such conventional circuits, a severe area penalty is suffered in requiring all routing vias to be placed outside the chip mounting area.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an integrated circuit chip bonding system comprising a multi-layer film adhesive for electrically isolating and grounding an integrated circuit chip to a printed circuit substrate.